An unexpected reunion
by Gallade
Summary: Neither party was expecting to see each other ever again, but when it's meant to be it's meant to be. Families shouldn't be kept apart.


**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon or anything, blah blah blah disclaimer blah...**

**Anyways, here's a little follow-up story to "N's adventures as a human." It takes place many years after Black/White/Black2/White2 take place. Originally I meant for this to be a much darker story, but I didn't like where it was going so I scrapped it. I know it may not be how you imagined Ghetsis and N to meet up again, nor does it go how you'd expect, but here it is!**

**Reading the other story first isn't necessary but there are a few references to it, so keep that in mind.**

**Please review :) Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Just be nice**

* * *

How they had managed to meet up again was sheer luck.

After Team Plasma had broken apart, Ghetsis fled and went into hiding. At first, he was bent on making another comeback. He wanted the world domination he worked so hard to achieve. After he sacrificed so much, it seemed ridiculous to give up after two setbacks.

_Two setbacks…_

More like two complete failures. His plans were crushed by teenagers. Enough was enough.

He settled down in Hoenn shortly after everything had taken place. Much to the disdain of the shadow triad, he had dismissed them from their duty. He no longer needed minions.

It was a good thing the Hoenn region was so far away from Unova. Barely anyone had heard about the Team Plasma fiasco, let alone knew who was responsible. He could focus more on starting a new life, turning over a new leaf. All he wanted to do now was live the remainder of his life making up for all of the wrong he had done.

Trying to blend in was difficult at first. After all, Lilycove didn't have a terribly high population of scarred and frostbitten middle-aged men. Frost bite was foreign to Hoenn people, who were used to living in a tropical environment. He had gotten a few – make that many – strange looks at first, but he managed to fabricate a backstory behind his appearance, and soon enough the strange looks went away. His neighbors accepted him as a veteran of war. As far as they were concerned, his eye was hit by shrapnel, and he and his comrades were stranded for days in the icy battlefield, rendering his arm blackened and crippled. He didn't want to lie anymore, but in this case it was necessary for survival. He wanted to start a new life. He worked as an honest man at a modest job, and he was content. Soon, it seemed as if most of the reminders of his former life were really going to disappear.

…Until _he_ showed up.

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since neo Team Plasma had disbanded for good. N, now thirty-five years old, had settled down as well, but in a different way.

"Come on, son, we're going to miss our flight." N called up the stairs. A young boy, no more than five years old, ran down the stairs and jumped the last few steps. He had wild pale green hair, not unlike his father's, and bright silver eyes.

"I'm right here dad, and besides, how can we be late if we're taking mom's reshiram?" He asked, his eyes shining inquisitively. N chuckled and rubbed his son's head, messing up his already untidy hair.

"We're not taking reshiram this time. We're going on a long vacation and we have a lot of luggage. Skyla is being very generous by offering to fly us there in her plane, and I don't want to keep her waiting when she shows up." He explained.

The young boy clapped his hands together and jumped up and down excitedly. "Vacation! Vacation!" He squealed, running out of the room and down the hall. "Wait…!" N cried, reaching out to stop his son, but he had already run away. He pulled his hand back and groaned a little. "That kid is such a handful… I wonder who he gets it from?" He said out loud.

N heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to the source of the noise. "Here, let me help you with those bags," he said gently, offering to hold some of his wife's luggage.

"I've got it, dear," she said, making it to the bottom of the stairs with her arms full. "That's everything," she continued, setting the luggage down. Just then, the young boy raced back into the room, his arms stretched out like a plane. "Vacation!" he cried excitedly.

"Slow down, Oli," N warned. "Don't go running off, ok? We're going to be leaving real soon."

Oliver sighed dramatically and sprawled out on his back. "Fiiiiine…" he said reluctantly. He was too excited to sit still.

White's x-transceiver rang, and she picked up quickly. "Yes? Skyla?" she began. There was a pause, and then she continued the short conversation. "Uh-huh, alright! See you in a few!" She hung up.

"Skyla will be here any minute!" She announced to her husband and son. N felt a smile stretch across his face. Things had been really stressful lately, and the whole family deserved a break from it all.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door, and Oliver answered eagerly.

"Are you Skyla?" He asked.

A woman with a long pinkish orange pony tail stepped into the house. "You bet I am!" She said to him, leaning down to pat his head.

"Long time no see, White!" she said enthusiastically, giving White a hug. N smiled at Skyla. "We really appreciate your offer, Skyla," he said. "I know we can trust you to get us there safely, with White being pregnant and all."

Skyla chuckled and put a hand on White's swelling belly. "I'm so happy for you two!" she said, crouching down. "Hi baby, you're going to be big and strong just like your mother, aren't you?" She cooed, rubbing White's belly gently.

White blushed and sweatdropped. "So where's the plane?" she asked, changing the subject. Skyla sprung back to her feet. "Oh! Of course! It's right outside!" She said, gesturing toward the open door.

Oliver's eyes widened with excitement, and without a moment to spare he ran outside. A huge toothy grin spread across his face. "WOW! Dad, Mom! Look at the size of the plane in our yard!" He cried, inspecting it closer. Skyla ran after him, eager to tell him all about planes.

N and White looked at each other and sighed. Age hadn't changed Skyla at all… she was still as enthusiastic and energetic as ever. They grabbed their luggage and began to load up the plane.

* * *

After quite some time and patience, everyone's luggage was packed away and everyone was seated in the small plane. "Ready for takeoff?" Skyla cried over the roaring engine. Oliver eagerly bounced in his seat and looked out over his shoulder. "We're ready!" N cried back. "Alright then! Next stop, Fallarbor town!" Skyla shouted as the plane took off.

* * *

After a long flight, the family arrived in Fallarbor town. Oliver made a disgusted face as he looked outside. "THIS is where we're staying?" he cried. "There are ashes everywhere, and it's cold." He complained.

White smoothed his hair. "Relax, Oli. Skyla just needs to stop here to get more fuel and pick up some supplies." She said reassuringly. "This is where all the fresh vegetables and berries in Driftveil come from."

Oliver stuck his tongue out. "Yuck!" He said bitterly. "I hate vegetables!"

White rolled her eyes and nudged her husband. "Who do you think he gets his wild and rebellious streak from?" She asked with a smile. N shrugged. "I think we were both a little rebellious when we were younger," he chuckled. Skyla returned to the plane after making her deliveries, and the plane took off again.

* * *

The plane finally landed in Lilycove city after a long and tiring flight. The second the plane's propeller stopped and Skyla got out of the plane, Oliver frantically unbuckled his seat belt. Skyla opened the passenger doors and beckoned towards the city. "Welcome to Lilycove ci-"she began, only to be cut off by Oliver, who ran out of the plane and made a mad dash for town while shouting "gotta pee, gotta pee!"

"Oli, wait!" White cried, quickly unbuckling her own seatbelt and standing up.

"Honey, I'll go after him. You're in no shape for a chase," N said calmly, referring to his wife's pregnant belly.

"I guess you're right…" White admitted reluctantly. "Just be safe, ok? Please find him and make sure he doesn't cause mischief." Lilycove city was a busy and crowded place, sure, but it wasn't uncommon for Oliver to run off like this and by now N and White had gotten used to it. That boy was just too active and curious for his own good.

"I will, I promise," N said. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand before running off after Oliver.

White sighed and turned to Skyla. "I'm sorry about that, Skyla. He really is a well-behaved boy, and intelligent beyond his years. I just don't know why he always has to do silly and dangerous things like that…"

Skyla chuckled. "It's ok, White. Kids will be kids," she said cheerfully. "Besides, the people of Lilycove city are SO totally friendly! There's no need to worry about him."

It was a little bit of a relief to hear that they were staying in a pleasant city. If someone found Oliver before N did, well… at least he wouldn't be in harm's way.

"Anyways, I can't thank you enough for flying us here." White said graciously. "What do I owe you in return?"

Skyla smirked. "Psshh, you don't owe me anything. It's what friends do!"

White furrowed her brow. "I must give you something for your troubles, though."

Skyla's face lit up. "How about a hug and a Pokémon battle when you get back and then we'll call it even?" She suggested.

White smiled. "You've got a deal," she said, pulling Skyla into a thankful embrace. "I'll call you the day before we need a ride back to Unova, ok?"

"Sure thing!" Skyla responded, pulling away from the hug. "Now before I go, let's bring everyone's luggage to the Pokémon center while we wait for N and Oliver."

White nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Lilycove city proved to be a much larger place than any of the major cities in Unova, as N learned the hard way. It hardly took him a minute to get lost after he had run off in search of Oliver. It's not that it was a confusing city or anything, it's just… there were so many people.

N wandered into a giant open-air marketplace, similar to the one in Driftveil. He paused for a second and scanned the crowd for his son's distinctive green hair, to no avail. He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the side of a stand that sold rare and exotic berries. He had to collect his thoughts.

"_Where would Oli go running off to?_" N wondered to himself. "_He doesn't know the city, so maybe he'd go somewhere familiar? …Like the Pokémon center!_"

N smiled at his idea, wishing he had just gone there in the first place. Hopefully his son had enough common sense to go to a building he recognized. He turned around and walked the short distance back to the Pokémon center.

When he opened the Pokémon center doors and walked inside, he was greeted by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Took you long enough."

N looked to his right. White was sitting on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. She was giving her husband a kind of 'I told you so' smirk. Sitting right next to her was their small green-haired son.

"Daddy!" Oliver cried as he ran over to N and hugged his leg.

"He was at the Pokémon center the whole time," White said with a smile. "It's such a relief."

N looked down and gave his son a stern look. "Don't ever run away like that again, Oliver," he said firmly. "You had mommy and I worried sick."

Oliver looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry daddy," he said softly.

N knelt down so that he was at eye level with his son. "I'm not yelling to be mean. You just made me worry, that's all. I don't want to lose you because I love you."

Oliver sniffled and rubbed his eye with his tiny fist.

"Don't cry, it's ok," N said reassuringly, pulling his son into a warm hug. "How about we go check into our hotel?" He asked softly. Oliver smiled.

"Is that alright with you, sweetie?" N asked his wife, who agreed and stood up from the couch.

Everybody picked up their luggage and left the Pokémon center.

* * *

"This is beautiful!" White exclaimed as the family walked into the Cove Lily Motel.

"I have to admit, it's a charming little bed and breakfast," N said, smiling. "You picked a good place to stay, honey."

White beamed. "I told you not to doubt me. Just because the price was a steal doesn't mean that the place will be trashy!"

"There HAS to be a downside though," he said.

The three of them approached the empty check-in desk. N leaned on the counter and looked around. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called. There was no answer.

Oliver sighed loudly and folded his little arms. "I'm so bored…" he whined. He turned and looked around the room. There was a TV blaring in the lobby. "TV!" he cried excitedly, running over and standing in front of the screen.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" A man's voice yelled. Oliver gasped and turned around to see a rather heavyset man with dark hair. "You're blocking the TV you little brat," he said sternly. "Mom…" Oliver called worriedly. He ran away and hid behind White's leg. "That man is a meanie!" he said, pointing.

"Excuse me sir," White said, walking over to the man. "I'm sorry about that. My son didn't see you there. My apologies."

The man grunted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he responded rudely.

White frowned. "Do you know who runs this motel?" She asked slowly, trying not to lose her temper.

"What's it to ya?" The man responded, never once taking his eyes off the TV.

N walked over and joined his wife and son. "We just want to check in and put our stuff in our room. Is there someone we can talk to?" He asked calmly.

The man sighed and finally looked away from the TV. "Come to the desk," he said huffily.

White raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband. "There's the catch," N said to her. "Rude management."

* * *

After checking in and receiving their room key, the family walked upstairs to find their room.

"Well here it is," White said cheerfully. "Room 103."

The motel was extremely small, with only three guest rooms, so it's not like the room was hard to find.

White unlocked the door and everyone stepped inside. "This is beautiful!" She cried. There were two beds, one twin sized and one queen sized. The décor was classy and unique without being tacky. Oliver ran inside and leapt onto the queen sized bed. "This is totally AWESOME!" he cried, getting to his feet and jumping on the bed.

N stepped inside and set his luggage next to the closet. "Oli, you know you're not allowed to jump on the bed at home. The rules haven't changed." He said firmly.

Oliver sat down and made a pouty face. "Okay dad…" he said softly.

White set her luggage next to N's. "We've got to keep him busy," she said to her husband. "Any ideas?"

N looked at White and smiled. "I was thinking about going to the beach," he said. "Does that sound good to you?" he asked, turning to their son.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Yeah! Swimming! Swimming!" He got up and raced over to his small suitcase, digging for his swim trunks.

White nudged her husband. "Good idea, babe," she said with a wink.

N blushed. The look she was giving him was usually reserved for the bedroom.

"Y-yeah," he stammered in response. White walked over to their luggage and gathered up a few towels and supplies for the beach.

* * *

The beach right next to Lilycove city was beautiful. Hoenn waters were pristine and beautiful, not unlike the waters found in the Undella bay back in Unova. The sand was more of a yellow color than that of Undella bay, but the shoreline was also decorated with tiny shells and polished sea glass, something foreign to Unovan waters.

The family of three finally settled down in a spot not too far from the water itself, but far enough to avoid the risk of getting soaked by a sudden wave or high tide. A few palm trees rustled in the sea breeze, and many Wingull were flying overhead.

"Daddy, look! Pokémon!" Oliver cried, pointing at the Wingull. "Aren't they cute?"

N chuckled as he and White spread out a few beach towels to sit on. "Yes, I suppose they are quite adorable," he said, looking at them. He held out his arm, and in a moment of silent communication, one of the Wingull landed on it.

"This one said it thinks you're pretty cool too," he said, holding the Wingull out to his son. A huge grin spread across Oliver's face. "WOW!" He exclaimed, holding his arm up to N's. Wingull made a small squeaking sound and perched on Oliver. "Do you want to be my friend?" Oliver asked it. "Gull, Wingull!" It said back, looking ecstatic. It shifted to sit on Oliver's head instead.

Oliver laughed and began to run off, eager to play with his new friend.

"Not so fast, young man," White said, grabbing a hold of Oliver's shoulder. "You need sunscreen first."

Oliver sighed and slouched. "Mooooommm…." He whined.

"Listen to your mother," N said calmly. He placed a large beach umbrella in the sand to provide shade. "I know you don't want to get a sunburn."

Oliver sighed again and blew his bangs aside. "Fine…" he reluctantly agreed, sitting down in front of White on the large beach towel. White smiled and dug the bottle of sunscreen out of her bag. Wingull hopped off of Oli's head and waited patiently next to him.

N kicked off his sandals and reclined onto his beach towel. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, feeling the warm sunshine on his face. This was going to be relaxing.

His relaxation was short-lived. "I'm _hungry_," Oliver complained. It was justified by the fact that they hadn't eaten once since breakfast.

N frowned and opened his eyes. He felt his own stomach growl in agreement. "So am I," he said, sitting up. "Are you hungry too, honey?" he asked White.

White put a hand on her stomach. "Starved. Remember, I'm eating for two," she said, looking down at her pregnant belly and smiling.

N smiled softly and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in her yellow sundress. She maintained her beauty and poise throughout the pregnancy, and even this far along she was positively glowing.

"I think I'll go fetch us lunch from town. There was this nice open air market I found while searching for Oli before," N said, standing up and putting on his sandals again.

White continued to rub sunscreen on Oliver's back. "A picnic sounds wonderful, dear," she said enthusiastically.

N nodded. "I'll be back soon. You'll be okay here until I return?" he asked.

White raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Of course," she said, jokingly making a shooing motion with her hands. N chuckled. Time hadn't changed the fact that White got irritable when she didn't eat.

* * *

N felt like king of the world. Not only was he getting lunch for his beautiful wife and son while they were vacationing, but THERE WAS A SALE. This day was shaping up quite nicely.

"That's everything, thanks," N said politely to one of the people running a stand in the marketplace. He patted the large picnic basket he was holding. He handed over a small stack of paper money and smiled. "Keep the change," he said good-naturedly. The person in the stand grinned and waved at N as he walked away. "Thank you sir!" he called.

N smiled to himself. _The people here are so polite and pleasant to deal with! _

He checked the picnic basket one more time to make sure everything was there: two large baguettes, an assortment of berries, some cheese, a few bottles of locally produced moomoo milk… yup, it was all there. As he left the marketplace with picnic basket in hand, he heard a voice that turned his blood to ice.

"N-Natural? Natural Harmonia?"

N felt his heart sink. This wasn't happening. There were only two people who knew his full name, and one of them was on the beach with their child. That left only one other person. That couldn't be _his _voice, it just couldn't. There was no way. N slowly turned around and saw what he had been dreading.

"Hello, N," Ghetsis said weakly. N studied the appearance of the man standing before him. Age had softened him substantially. He had scrapped the red eyepiece, revealing an eye deformed by scars. The other eye had crow's feet, a sure sign of frequent … smiling?

Ghetsis was smiling a genuinely kind and non-sinister smile. "_He must be up to something_," N thought to himself. "_Why else would he be here_?"

N noticed the significant change in wardrobe. No longer did Ghetsis wear his dark and dramatic team Plasma robes. Instead, he opted for a brown sweater vest over a white button down shirt and tan pants. His pale green hair, now streaked with silver, was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He gripped a wooden cane with his good hand and allowed his other arm, blackened by frostbite (courtesy of Kyurem's glaciate), to be completely visible to the world. He actually looked sort of normal. N might have mistaken him for just another townsperson had he not known better.

"Ghetsis…" N replied coldly. "I'd ask what brings you here, but frankly, I don't care." He turned to walk away.

Ghetsis nodded. "I figured you wouldn't be happy to see me…" he said understandingly, a hint of regret in his voice.

N stopped in his tracks. "Why in the world would I be happy to see you?" he asked bitterly. "You made my childhood a living hell, and for the longest time I was completely oblivious to it all."

Ghetsis looked down silently, not sure what to say. It was true, after all. There was no point in objecting. "N… my biggest regret is treating you the way I did," he began.

"Save it for someone who cares," N said, cutting him off. "And don't follow me. I don't ever want to see you again."

Ghetsis felt the weight of his guilt on his shoulders. "N, I know my word probably means nothing to you, but I promise you, if that's what you wish then so be it. You'll never have to see me again. I just want you to know that I regret everything. Everything, that is, except calling you my son. I don't regret that one bit, and if I could change the rest, I would in a heartbeat. I think the guilt is actually killing me."

N felt a momentary pang of remorse, but he quickly shook it off. This was the man that abused him and made him suffer. Why should he care? He got what was coming to him.

N turned around to face Ghetsis, only to see a frail old man, a harsh but much kinder shadow of his former self. Ghetsis was shaking, his eyes glued to the ground. He gripped the wooden cane harder. Maybe the guilt really WAS affecting his health.

N shook his head. "_This is ridiculous. What he did was unforgivable. Why should I feel bad_?"

_Still… it's not like he planned on meeting up with me. This is a completely random occurrence. In a way, it's like I'M intruding on HIS new life. He didn't ask for this._

Ghetsis saw this meeting as a divine intervention rather than an intrusion on his new life. He wanted to forget the past and move on, sure, but still… a day didn't pass where he didn't regret it all, especially the way he used N. All of those things he said to him at the end… it was unforgivable. This wonderful opportunity to apologize and make amends would never come again. If he could right just one of his wrongs, maybe he would feel a little better.

"You sicken me. Just don't bother me or my family and we'll be out of your hair for good in a few days. Then you can forget this ever happened," N said sharply.

Ghetsis furrowed his brow and sighed. "I can never forget this. I've tried. My conscience won't let me, I-"

N scoffed. "Since when do you have a conscience?" he asked darkly, interrupting Ghetsis mid-sentence.

Ghetsis' hands began to shake harder. "I've changed. I know you don't want to believe that, and I understand completely. I've become part of society. It changed me for the better. I have a conscience. I'm different now!" he urged.

N rolled his eyes and scoffed again. "I don't believe you. I never will. I hate you so much. Stay away from me and my family, you monster!" With that, he began to walk away again.

Ghetsis felt tears welling up in his eyes. Was he really about to cry? A grown man?

…Yes. A grown man who would never get this chance again. His son hated him, and rightfully so. He really shouldn't have expected anything else. Now N was probably going to go back and tell his family about his encounter with the monster from the past. Wait… his family? Family!

"Your family?" Ghetsis asked hopefully. It would give him a sliver of happiness to know that his son was raising a proper family of his own.

N clenched his fists and stopped walking again. "You're not getting anywhere near them. The last thing I want is for you to poison my son's mind like you poisoned mine," he said, his voice rising in volume.

Ghetsis felt a smile stretch across his face. "Your son? You must be so proud." N was silent.

"I know I'm proud of you."

N looked to the side, taken aback by what seemed to be genuine pride from his former "father."

"…You're lying," N said at last.

Ghetsis didn't flinch. "Why would I lie? I'm honestly happy for you and I know you'll raise your son well. I wish I had treated mine better."

N turned and walked back to Ghetsis. He wasn't one to raise his voice, but that didn't stop him this time. "Stop calling me your son. What happened to 'no son of mine would lose to some idiot girl from Nuvema town'? What happened to me being 'a freak without a human heart'? Suddenly that's all changed?" He asked, his voice seething with anger. "That 'idiot girl from Nuvema town' is my wife, whom I love dearly. She opened my eyes to the truth. She pulled me into the light before the darkness could suck me in. That's a lot more than I can say about you."

Ghetsis looked down, truly embarrassed. "I really said all of those things?" he asked reluctantly. "I was such a power-hungry monster, I… wow. Words can't express how ashamed I am."

N glared at the older man with hurt in his eyes. The air was filled with a palpable silent tension.

Ghetsis coughed, uncomfortable under N's glare. "So, you ended up marrying White?" he asked, breaking the silence. "And you two have a son?"

N nodded silently, fighting back a wave of sadness. The anger had passed, letting pain take its place.

"What's he like?"

N looked away. "He looks like I did when I was young. Green hair, small, adventurous."

Ghetsis smiled, the crow's feet next to his eyes deepening with the warm smile. "What's his name?"

N looked hesitant for a second before speaking again.

"Oliver Harmonia."

Ghetsis felt his shoulders lighten a bit. "Harmonia? You kept the family name?" he asked, shocked.

"Well… yeah," N admitted. "I have no other name to go by, anyways."

At least they were getting somewhere. N was no longer lashing out with anger, almost like he just needed to get all of that negativity off of his chest. It didn't necessarily mean that Ghetsis was in the clear just yet, but they were getting somewhere.

"N…" Ghetsis began.

N looked away in an attempt to hide his eyes, now brimming with tears of pent-up emotion.

"N, I really am sorry. Words can't express my feelings of remorse. I wish I could show you how much I've changed. I'm not the terrible person from your childhood anymore."

This set N over the edge. A small tear trickled down his cheek. "How could you?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. "How could you do that to me all those years ago?" More tears followed the first.

Ghetsis sighed and placed a tentative hand on N's shoulder. "I was selfish back then. I only cared about reaching my goals, even if there were casualties along the way. I… I'm so sorry. I used you for my own egotistical purposes and it was stupid of me."

N's shoulders shook violently as he fought back more tears. "I've been mad at you for so long… so why am I crying? Why can't I just walk away? I don't understand. I should still be furious. I should hate you right now. I want to hate you." He said, his voice wavering. More tears streamed down his face.

"So why _don't_ I hate you?"

Ghetsis felt a hard lump form in his throat. "It's because you're not a hateful person. I've known that from day one. You're pure and kindhearted, and hate isn't an emotion fitting to who you are."

He adjusted his grip on his cane and looked down. "Your wife, on the other hand… she's more than capable of feeling hatred. She would probably kill me given the chance."

N nodded silently. "She holds a grudge against you because of what you did. She does, however, see things in a different light. She sees it as a good thing as well. If you hadn't said all of those things to me toward the end there… well, we might have never ended up together. For that, she said she's thankful."

Ghetsis swallowed, trying to clear the lump in his throat. "That's a good way of looking at it, I suppose. It still doesn't mean she will forgive me."

N narrowed his eyes. "I still haven't decided if _I_ forgive you," he said tersely.

Ghetsis looked at his feet. "Right…" he said reluctantly.

"But can you try?"

N frowned and closed his eyes. "I don't know."

Ghetsis looked at the picnic basket N was carrying and sighed. "Well, it looks like you're on your way to a picnic with your family. I'm sorry for holding you up."

N shook his head. "It's alright. They're playing on the beach, so it's not like they were kept waiting with nothing to do."

Ghetsis shifted from foot to foot. "If you would, could you please tell White what happened? Let her know how deeply regretful I am. Please just let her know that I'm different now."

N bit his lip. "_I hope I don't regret this…_" he thought to himself.

"Why don't you come with me and tell her in person?" He asked his father.

* * *

"Are you INSANE?" White cried in a loud whisper. N took a long time to return from his grocery shopping, and now she understood why. She glanced over at her son, who was seated on his beach towel about twenty feet away. He was building a sand castle with Wingull, blissfully unaware of the serious conversation his parents were holding.

"Why in the world is Ghetsis here?" She asked furiously.

N smiled and held up his hands. "He lives here. I ran into him at the market and we had a much-needed discussion. We came to an understanding, and well… he wants to talk to you." N said with a smile.

White frowned angrily. "Why are you happy about this? This is the man who ruined your life and tried to take over the world. You can't possibly believe a word he says."

N's smile didn't falter. "I'm not a hateful person. I think I needed to come to terms with what happened, and that's exactly what happened. Something about him seems genuine and different, I can feel it."

White held her angry silent glare.

"Aren't you the one who said you're thankful for what happened? We ended up together because of the events that took place years ago. You said you wanted to thank him for that, and here's your chance. Now why won't you take it?" N continued.

White sighed. "I didn't think the opportunity would _actually_ present itself." She said.

"Please? Just come with me and talk to him." N said.

"Fine," White reluctantly agreed.

N smiled and took her hand, leading her on the path back to town. At the top of the flight of steps leading away from the beach was an old man with a short light green and silver ponytail. He leaned against a tree, cane in hand. Upon the sight of the couple before him, his lips parted in a warm smile.

White looked at her husband nervously. N squeezed her hand in response. "Go ahead." He whispered encouragingly.

White took a few steps closer to the old man, who stood up straight and leaned on his cane for support.

"White? Is that really you?" Ghetsis asked in a voice much softer and kinder than White remembered it."

"Ghetsis?" White asked, hardly believing her eyes. He looked so much different than he did seventeen years ago. It was to be expected, but the passage of time had actually been kind to the old man. His cruel and punishing eyes had softened substantially, and his smile was genuine and caring. Was this really the same person?

"Yes, it's me," Ghetsis replied.

White glanced over at her husband uncomfortably, who in return gave her a 'go on' motion with his hands.

"Umm…" she continued. "N said you wanted to talk to me?"

Ghetsis nodded. "I do. I've lived here in Hoenn for fifteen years, and not once have I been able to forget the events that took place on that day… it still haunts me. I wanted to apologize for everything I did, for all the hardship I caused you."

White furrowed her brow. He _did_ sound sincere, just as N told her. Still… this was the man who persuaded the masses to release their Pokémon. He was a powerful and convincing speaker who had a way with words. How could they know if he was just hatching another scheme now? Playing on their emotions, using them…

"You're such a liar." White spat, her words piercing Ghetsis like a knife.

N grabbed onto his wife's arm, giving her a fearful look. In return, she gave him a dark glare. "He can't be trusted," she hissed. "He's such a lying piece of trash."

N held her gaze. "Don't you trust _me_? I just _know_ he's telling the truth."

White hesitated for a moment. N had this certain ability to read people's emotions and intentions on a far deeper level than she could, and he was hardly ever wrong about it.

"…I trust you," she admitted, less than thrilled to admit that he was right. She hated being wrong.

"How do I know that I can trust _you_, though?" White asked, directing her question towards Ghetsis. "You were this horrible tyrant before and I'm not buying the whole 'saintly transformation' thing."

Ghetsis sighed and began to speak without hesitation. "I know it's hard to believe, but just ask anyone who lives here. Almost everyone knows me and treats me as an equal. They respect and care about me because I'm just another part of the community. I work an honest job at the department store, and I donate my extra money to worthy causes around town. I know that doesn't really prove anything, but I hope it shows that I've changed."

White thought about that for a moment. It was true that the old Ghetsis was hardly an honest or caring man… and the head of Team Plasma wouldn't have given a cent to charity.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," White admitted finally.

Ghetsis smiled and closed his eyes. "It's quite alright. I understand why it's hard to trust me. I did nothing in the past to merit the faith you're already giving me. Thank you."

This new Ghetsis was kind and understanding, a welcome change.

"Will you accept my apology now?" Ghetsis asked uncertainly.

"…I suppose," White said softly.

Ghetsis closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. "Thank you," he said tearfully, pulling White into a gentle but firm embrace. "Thank you…"

White was surprised by the sudden show of emotion. This hug conveyed all of the unspoken words and feelings that Ghetsis was harboring. White looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"I guess I could give him a chance," she whispered, sounding surprised.

N smiled and clasped his hands together. If White could find it in her heart to forgive him, then there was no reason he couldn't either.

Ghetsis let go of White and looked at the couple standing before him. He was teary-eyed. "I can die happy now," he said.

N opened his mouth. "That's a little bit morbid…" he said warily.

Ghetsis was silent.

"Don't talk about dying," N continued. "You have a lot to live for."

"Yeah, you said you have a wonderful life here in Lilycove," White piped in.

Ghetsis smiled. "I do. Thank you guys for everything. The thing I wanted most was your forgiveness. The guilt has been eating at me for so long that it began to affect my health. I couldn't live knowing that I had wronged you both."

White gave a half-smile. She still wasn't buying this completely. He was going to have to prove himself before she could fully trust him. Still, everyone deserved another chance.

Ghetsis closed his eyes and smiled. "I hope things can be patched up between us."

N looked down at his sandals thoughtfully. "You know…" he began. "…Things will never be _truly_ patched up until you meet the final member of the family." He said at last.

White snapped her head around to look at him. "You mean…?"

N nodded. "I think it's time they meet."

Ghetsis looked back and forth at the two of them, wondering if they meant what he thought they meant.

"I mean, he _should_ be able to know who his grandfather is. He hasn't heard about all of the bad things Ghetsis did. They'd be starting a fresh relationship." N whispered to White.

White sighed. "Are you _sure _it's such a good idea to put all of your trust in him so soon? We just met up with him."

She glanced over at the beach for a second before looking back at N. "It might work," she said softly. "At the very least, we should see what Oli thinks of him. He has your impeccable ability to see people's intentions."

N nodded. "I promise you won't regret this." He said to White. He turned and smiled determinedly at Ghetsis. "Do you want to meet your grandson?" he asked.

Ghetsis gave another warm smile that deepened the wrinkles near his eyes. "Do you really mean it?" he asked in a shaky voice. He sounded about ready to cry. "I would love to."

"Come with us then," N said, taking his wife's hand and helping her down the flight of steps to the beach. Ghetsis followed.

* * *

White approached Oliver, who was still sitting on the beach towel, surrounded by the same Wingull as before and an orange crustacean Pokémon. N stayed back at the foot of the steps with Ghetsis. "Mom!" Oliver cried. "This is Corphish! He's my new friend too!" He exclaimed, introducing the orange Pokémon beside him.

White grinned. "I'm so happy you're making friends sweetie. There's actually someone else daddy and I want you to meet." She said. Oliver looked up at her happily. "Is it another Pokémon?!" He cried excitedly.

"Just come with me." White held out her hand and Oliver took it. Together, the two walked over to the steps.

N was standing next to a tree with another man Oliver didn't recognize. Normally, he would have gone running over to hug N, but this time he decided to hide behind White's leg.

White placed a soft hand on her son's head. "It's okay, Oli, no need to be shy," she said encouragingly. She glanced up at N.

N smiled and walked up to Oliver. "Oli, this is your grandfather," he said softly.

Oliver peeked from around White's leg. Ghetsis nervously waved at him.

Oliver looked up at White and then N, his eyes round with both curiosity and fear. "It's alright. Mommy and daddy are here," White encouraged softly.

Oliver slowly walked up to Ghetsis. "So you're my grandpa?" He asked, standing directly in front of him.

Ghetsis crouched down and smiled invitingly, tears welling up in his eyes. "You look just like your father," he said in a teary voice.

Oliver grinned, his face no longer showing any sliver of doubt. He wrapped his small arms around Ghetsis and put his head in the crook of his neck. Ghetsis looked surprised for a moment or two before returning the hug. Tears of relief streamed down his face. Oliver pulled away from the hug.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping a tear from Ghetsis' cheek. "We're a family now." Ghetsis blinked, sending more tears streaming down his face. He pulled Oliver in close for another hug. N and White looked at each other.

"He seems to like him," White admitted. N smiled confidently. "I told you," he said good-naturedly. "And if you need more proof, we can make visits to Lilycove a few times a year. Ghetsis can prove himself to you through his interactions with us."

"If that's alright with you, anyways," N asked, directing his response towards Ghetsis. Ghetsis looked up at N. "If what's alright with me? I'm afraid I didn't hear."

N smiled and crouched down next to Oliver. "We were thinking that maybe it would be good if we came to visit you several times a year." He said in response to Ghetsis. "Doesn't that sound nice Oli? We can come back to see grandpa again."

Oliver's smile faded a little. "Why can't he come back home with us?" He asked sadly. He turned to Ghetsis, looking for an answer.

Ghetsis looked down. "Well… uh… I already live here!" He stammered. "I can't just pick up everything and leave," he continued. He couldn't exactly tell him that he couldn't return to Unova. "Besides, wouldn't you like to come to Lilycove when you see me?"

Oliver pouted a little. "I guess…" he said. "But I'll miss you."

Ghetsis put a hand over his heart. This child was sweet and innocent and genuinely wanted to see him again.

N smiled and stood up. "It's alright, Oli. We can come see grandpa after your baby brother or sister is born." He held White's hand.

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Okay!" He cried excitedly.

Ghetsis looked at White and N. "I can't wait." He said proudly, standing up. "Let me know when that happens. I wish I could be there, but well, you know…"

N stepped forward and looked up at his father with a smile. "I'll call you as soon as we get a chance."

Ghetsis looked at him through kind eyes. "You are welcome to stay with me at my house next time you visit, if that's alright with you."

N smiled and closed his eyes.

"That would be wonderful, dad."

* * *

**Well, there you have it :) Please review (and be nice about it!). I know the story's a bit rough and some parts feel a bit rushed, so I apologize for that. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
